


Formalidades

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Frozen AU, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que Loki huyó, hace años, cuando accidentalmente expuso su forma jotun frente a los asgardianos, Thor decide hacerle una visita, aunque ahora ya no son hermanos, sino príncipe de Asgard y rey de Jotunheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formalidades

**Author's Note:**

> _The Dark World_ sinceramente no me inspiró a nada, y fue una desilusión para mí, pero _Frozen_ sí, aunque no creo que esto sea muy original porque ya todos hicieron los correspondientes fanarts, parodias y seguramente fanfics. Aún así, me inspiré para escribir este reencuentro, la parte de _Frozen_ va en lo que fue el pasado de ellos dos, no son referencias muy explícitas.

—Por aquí —indicaron los guardias y abrieron las dos altas y pesadas puertas que conducían a la cámara principal del rey. Se oyó un leve chirrido y luego sólo los pasos de Thor caminando por el suelo helado hasta quedar frente a la pequeña escalinata donde se levantaba el trono, elegante pero sencillo, del rey de Jotunheim.

Era muy joven todavía, pero astuto como muy pocos y supo llenar el vacío caótico que había dejado la muerte de Laufey, de hecho muchos comenzaron a llamar a su reinado la nueva era dorada de Jotunheim.  A Thor le sorprendieron las grandes formalidades que tomaban todos los que estaban dentro del palacio para manejarse hasta en el ir y venir, que un chico menor que él pudiera mantener todo eso a raya y sin peligro de rebelión.

«Bienvenido, príncipe de Asgard», era lo que el joven rey tendría que haber dicho mientras se levantaba del trono y sonreía de manera diplomáticamente amable mientras Thor llevaba una rodilla al suelo y bajaba apenas la cabeza en forma de saludo. «Es un placer conocerle cara a cara» hubiera respondido Thor.

Salvo que ellos ya se habían conocido desde hacía ya varios años y aunque ambos planearon actuar como si esa fuese la primera vez —casi como si lo hubiesen acordado entre ellos para que la actuación estuviese sincronizada— se traicionaron a sí mismos y sus gestos los delataron.

Loki ya no lucía su máscara de piel blanca y ojos verdes con la que se mezclaba entre los asgardianos, sino una fina figura color azul glauco surcada por líneas más claras, ojos rojos, el cabello igual de negro y largo, atado en una trenza desde la mitad hasta las puntas. Vestía un taparrabos rojo opaco con bordados dorados en los bordes y usaba gruesos brazaletes dorados en las muñecas, también traía un adorno que hacía juego sobre la cabeza, acomodado en su cornamenta, más corta que la de los jotuns adultos.

Se veía totalmente diferente, Thor no estaba acostumbrado a su forma natural, pero en su mirada seguía siendo el mismo Loki que recordaba cuando era niño. El mismo que con sus poderes mágicos y de hielo, armaba escenas nevadas en un cuarto donde estaba prendida la chimenea y hacía del suelo una superficie para patinar hasta que a Thor se le entumecía el trasero de caer mientras patinaba y reía hasta las lágrimas.

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

—Thor… —dijo Loki sonriendo apenas, bajando por la escalinata.

—Hermano —respondió este sin darse cuenta.

— _Thor_  —recalcó observándolo fijamente. Y fue en esos segundos en los que su mirada perdía la familiaridad y se convertía en un extraño, en un príncipe de una tierra lejana y fría.

Thor le sonrió con tristeza y permaneció en su lugar, llevando una rodilla hasta el suelo y reclinando la cabeza hasta que su mentón casi rozó el pecho. Se levantó sólo cuando vio los pies azules y desnudos de Loki frente a él.

—Déjenos a solas —ordenó moviendo la cabeza hacia los guardias, los colgantes que unían sus cuernos se balancearon con elegancia. Thor recordó que cuando eran niños a Loki le gustaban esas cosas, pero como se cubría siempre con ropas, no tenía oportunidad de lucirlas—. Bien, ahora estamos más cómodos.

Thor se quedó atónito una milésima de segundo. Aquellas eran las palabras exactas que Loki había pronunciado la última vez que estuvieron juntos como hermanos, el día de la ceremonia de adultez de Thor.

—Este palacio es asombroso… Tiene tu toque personal, Loki.

—Gracias. Era muy… rústico cuando llegué. Pero no me ha costado demasiado hacer estos detalles.

Loki se acarició las manos sin notarlo. Claro que ya no usaba guantes como cuando vivía con ellos en el palacio de Asgard, pero parecía que le había quedado ese gesto de cerciorarse que tenía todo bajo control, que el frío no se escabulliría para asustarlos a todos, o que lastimaría a su hermana mayor.

—Me siento orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado aquí en Jotunheim.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir toda esa absurda charla banal?

Thor se dio cuenta de que hasta el momento no habían vuelto a verse a los ojos y como Loki se distraía viendo los detalles de la cámara real, tuvo que dar un paso hacia adelante y tomarlo de los hombros para que sus ojos no tuvieran a donde ir.

_Déjame entrar…_

La tristeza de ambos inundó todo el lugar.

—Thor… espero que no hayas venido a preguntarme si voy a regresar —susurró Loki.

—¿Por qué no? Asgard es tu lugar, a nadie le importó que fueras un gigante de hielo. Te adoptamos como nuestro, y aunque mamá ya no está, pues, tú sabes lo que pensaba y es lo mismo que pienso yo.

—Ese es el problema, Thor: a nadie le importó que fuera un gigante. Pero a mí sí, y todo el tiempo tuve que cuidarme de que nadie se diera cuenta, de aprender a controlar poderes que nadie conocía. Cuidarme de no lastimar a los demás y sobre todo a ti…

—Pero ahora tienes el control —insistió Thor—, todavía puedes volver con nosotros… conmigo.

—¿Volver?, ¿volver a lo de antes? Oh, no, no, Thor. Aquí es mi lugar, donde pertenezco realmente, donde soy libre de lucir como realmente soy. ¿Crees que los asgardianos quieren a alguien que luzca así gobernando contigo?

Thor suspiró y se mordió el labio.

—Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿no, hermano?

Hubo un silencio largo y a continuación, Loki tomó la mano de Thor. Estaba frío, pero a él no le importó.

—¿Odín está enfermo?

—No le queda mucho. Entró en su último sueño y sabemos que no va a despertar. Ya se ha despedido de todos, así que es cuestión de esperar, luego seré el rey absoluto de Asgard.

_Tu eres lo que tengo._

Y una vez que eso pasara, sería huérfano. Estaría sólo, porque Loki tampoco lo consideraba más su hermano. ¿Y qué fue entonces de todo lo que vivieron de niños?, ¿qué fue de los secretos que compartieron y las noches que se escabullían para jugar? ¿Acaso fueron tan insignificantes como para dejarlos y ya?

—Lo siento mucho… —murmuró Loki al tiempo que sus finos dedos acariciaban el dorso de la mano de Thor. Era el gesto más cariñoso que había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando usaba los guantes se atrevió a tocarle de esa forma. Pese a que su piel era fría, aquello le causó en Thor una cálida sensación que le hizo curvar los labios en una media sonrisa.

Levantó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Loki también sonrió, pero era una expresión distinta, más cercana a la compasión que a la comprensión.

—Yo sé lo que se siente cuando pierdes a toda tu familia —agregó.

—Pero tú… ¡Tú eres mi familia!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—No somos familia, somos… tu eres el príncipe de Asgard y yo el rey de Jotunheim. Eso es lo que somos —respondió acariciando su mejilla—. Y esta es… una visita.

_Solo escúchame_ _._

¿Realmente lo había perdido?

—Está bien, Herman-

—Loki, Thor. Yo soy Loki.

_Ya no sé qué hacer…_

—Está bien… Loki.

Las puertas se abrieron por arte de magia, señal para los guardias de que era hora de regresar a sus puestos. Thor volvió a hacer una reverencia y Loki se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la salida del palacio. Caminaron en completo silencio acompañados por un guardia.

Antes de que montara su carruaje tirado por chivos, Loki se acercó a él y le colocó un fino collar de plata alrededor del cuello. Sus labios rozaron su mejilla sin rasurar, y eso lo supo únicamente por la sensación fría de su piel, distinta al viento, distinta a todo, no porque Loki fuera un jotun, sino porque era Loki. Su Loki.

—Hasta luego, príncipe Thor —saludó con voz suave y dulce.

Su mirada estaba baja y sus hombros temblaban a penas. Al igual que cuando era niño, eso sucedía siempre que quería retener el llanto, pero esta vez Thor no lo presionó para que dijera nada. Se reprimieron mientras se despedían con todas aquellas ridículas formalidades.

En tiempos de paz no había buenas excusas para que se siguieran viendo, por ende ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuándo sería la próxima vez que podrían reunirse tranquilamente.

Tal vez nunca más.

Así que, en caso de que fuera así, al menos diría una última cosa como realmente la sentía, sin importar lo que Loki dijera.

—Hasta luego…  _hermano_.


End file.
